


Interesting

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared x Reader fluffy smut





	Interesting

Jared had a mischievous look on his face, but that didn’t give you a good enough warning.  He picked you up and put you on the kitchen counter, eager to get you at his level so he could kiss you properly.

It had been too long.

Your legs widened to give him room to stand between them and he dove in for the kiss.  Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to you.

Jared’s strong hands went to your waist first, then slid upward.  Your shirt bunched up as his hand tucked beneath the fabric, feeling your soft skin there.

Then his fingers curved and he began to tickle you lightly. 

“Jare!” you squealed, your entire body reacting to the tickling fingers.  Jared grinned, not letting you get away from the touch.  Your heart rate sped up as he continued to tickle you, your breathing a mixture of gasps and pants.  

Jared bit his lip, concentrating while still watching you squirm.  It was one of his favorite things.  His fingers moved to the small of your back, where he knew you would be affected the most.  The moment his fingers tickled there, a zing of arousal shot to your pussy, a wanton moan escaping your lips.

“That’s what I thought,” Jared mumbled, more to himself than to you.  His hand continued to torture your lower back as his other came around to undo your pants, using his strength to lift you quickly and throw them away.

With one hand tickling your back and the other knuckles-deep in your pussy, you were coming in no time, unable to stop your body’s reaction.

Jared always kept things interesting.


End file.
